valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor characters
This is a list of minor characters that appear in the Valis series and have little to no relevance to the story. Human world 'Yuuko's mother' Yuuko's mother from the human world. She lives with Yuuko in her house and possibly adopted her (as Yuuko is biologically Valia's daughter). Her face is never shown and it's unknown if she has a husband. Yuuko seems to get along with her. She only appears seen from back in the opening cutscene of the PCE-CD version of Valis I. 'Schoolgirls' Many student girls that are Yuuko's classmates. She seems to have some friends there as she talks with them and gives greetings. Some of them appear in the Famicom trailer of Valis I. In the opening cutscene from both the MD/Genesis version and the PCE-CD version of Valis I, they are shown running from the rain. In the one-shot manga of Valis SD, a schoolgirl greets Yuuko. GirlsPromo.jpg|Yuuko talking with some schoolgirls from the Valis I's famicom trailer v100md.gif|Schoolgirls exiting from school in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I v102md.gif|Schoolgirls running under the rain from the MD/Genesis version of Valis I pce1.gif|Schoolgirls exiting from school in the PCE-CD version of Valis I pce3.gif|Schoolgirls running under the rain from the PCE-CD version of Valis I Girl1.jpg|A schoolgirl greeting Yuuko from the Valis SD's manga Girl2.jpg|A schoolgirl greeting Yuuko from the Syd of Valis's manga 'Puppy' A little puppy that symphathizes with Yuuko. It only appears in the opening and ending cutscenes from the PCE-CD version of Valis I. v1pce029.gif|The puppy as seen in the opening cutscene of Valis I's PCE-CD version v1pce030.gif|The puppy in Yuuko's arms from the opening cutscene of Valis I's PCE-CD version CD_3F2C360A-480.gif|The puppy jumping to Yuuko's arms in the ending cutscene of Valis I's PCE-CD version Dream world Vanity citizens Many citizens from Vanity that appear in the Famicom/NES version of Valis I giving tips to Yuuko. Vanitycivilian1.jpg Vanitycivilian2.jpg Vanitycivilian3.jpg Vanitycivilian4.jpg 'Vanity soldiers' The soldiers from Vecanti's military forces. They appear in Valis III beaten by Glames's army. Some of them escaped to the outsides of Vanity to plan a counterattack while some others appear captured as prisoners by Kolilanba in the Gall's tower along with Valna. Vanitysoldier.jpg|A hurted soldier in the PCE-CD version of Valis III Vanitysoldier2.jpg|A soldier keept as prisoneer in the PCE-CD version of Valis III 'Vanity's resistance' The resistance lead by Cham to fight against Galgear's forces in Valis IV. Small people Small villagers that appear in Babylon's area in Valis IV giving tips to the characters. They appear in many poses. Small.jpg Small2.jpg Siren's Labyrinth statues The statues that appear in the Siren's Labyrinth in Valis IV when Lena had to pass Yuuko's test in order to become the new Valis warrior. Juda and Valia's servants Juda is the leader of Valia's servants during the events of Valis II. She seems to be Valia's sidewoman and informer. She is notably different from the other servants due to being the thinnest, tallest and oldest of the three. In the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II, she and the other servants help Valia to improve a defense system against Megas's Vecanta Cannon, while in the PCE-CD/PCE-CD version, she escapes from the castle to tell Yuuko about the invasion of Megas's army to the Vanity castle and after their retreat, she tells Yuuko the truth about Valia (after her death) and Valna. It's presumed that she along with all the servants continued helping Valna (who became the new queen) in subsequent games. Curiously, in the home computer versions of Valis II, her skin is beige colored with blue eyes and grey hair and she wears purple clothes, while in the console version she has pink hair, pale pink skin, yellow eyes and white clothes. The rest of the servants share the same traits with her. Strangely, they don't appear in Valis SD/Syd of Valis. shot0384.GIF shot0382.GIF 124.gif 142.gif 145.gif 144.gif 'Unknown warriors' A man and a woman apparently from the Dream world that appeared in the opening cutscene of Valis III's PCE-CD/TGCD version fighting against many monsters. They were apparently former wielders of the Valis (woman) and Leethus (man) swords. They have no dialogue and their names are also unknown, but the woman was named Seanna by many fans. This woman bears a vague resemblance to a younger version of Valia, meaning that it was possibly Valia herself in the past long before the time she gave the Valis sword to Yuuko. 27.gif|The warriors fighting against a giant monster in the opening cutscene of Valis III's PCE-CD version 034.gif 046.gif|The woman standing in front of the giant monster's corpse Dark world 'Unnamed Soldier' One of Megas's soldiers in the home computer versions of Valis II, he informs Baluf about some events. He died along with all of his fellows during the Vecanta Cannon's explosion. 'Kaiza ' Rogles and Megas's father. Also known as King Kaiza or King Kaiser, although he was only shown as a dark silhouette in an image from Megas's flashback, he was repeatedly mentioned by Megas in his flashback from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II. Kaiza was a former king of Vecanti. Megas was supposed to inherit his throne, but Kaiza conspired with Rogles to avert Megas's ascension to the throne and banished him to a dimensional prison. Kaiza's fate is unknown but he is presumed to be dead as Rogles was king of Vecanti before and throughout the first game's events. 'Necrodepto' A mini-boss from Valis SD. He is nicknamed as the Red-thunder dragon and is a member of Megas's army. 'Baron Lada and his assistant' Baron Lada was Cham's father. He was opposed to Glames's imperialistic ideals along with many other people. He and his assistant appeared in the opening cutscene of Valis III trying to dialogue with Glames, but he ignored their words and killed them afterwards. 053.gif|Baron Lada and his assistant to the left as seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 057.gif CD_8B035C99-004.png|Baron Lada and his assistant about to be executed by Glames in the opening cutscene of the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III '' ''Messenger An unnamed male elf from Baron Lada's faction. He appears only in Valis III's hidden opening scene where he gives Cham the news about his father's death at the hands of Glames. He also communicated her father's last will of searching for the Valis sword. He is never seen again afterwards. 'Gravekeepers ' Some gravekeepers that appear in the Dark world's cemetery in Valis III giving warnings to the characters. 'Iceland citizens' Some regular people that appear in the Dark world's Iceland area in Valis III giving warnings to the characters. They have pale blue skin. Manga characters 'Delfina' (でるふぃな, Derufina) A woman from the dream world that appears only in the Mugen Senshi Valis manga by ZOL. She first appears searching for Venon to kill him. At first she doesn't seem to get along with Yuuko but after defeating Venon with her help and having her life saved by the Valis warrior, they became friends, thus helping Yuuko in her crusade against Rogles. Her main weapon is a katana sword. Category:Characters